parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas/Adventure Time (Sodor Time)
Cast *Thomas as Finn the Human - (Thomas and Finn the Human are both wear blue and the main characters) *James as Jake the Dog - (James and Jake the Dog are both have names starting with "Ja") *Emily as Princess Bubblegum - (Emily and Princess Bubblegum are both beautiful) *Mavis as Marceline the Vampire Queen - (Mavis and Marceline the Vampire Queen are both have names starting with "Ma") *Diesel as Ice King - (Diesel and Ice King are both the main villains) *Bertie as Gunter *Percy as BMO - (Percy and BMO are both small and wear green) *Madge as Lumpy Space Princess *Lady as Flame Princess *Molly as Lady Rainicorn - (Molly and Lady Rainicorn are both wonderful) *Spencer as Martin Mertens - (Spencer and Martin Mertens are both mean, rude, and selfish) *Elizabeth as Betty Grof *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as King of Ooo *Diesel 10 as Hunson Abadeer - (Diesel 10 and Hunson Abadeer are both evil and scary) *Duncan as Earl of Lemongrab - (Duncan and Earl of Lemongrab are both stubborn) *Daisy as Patience St. Pim - (Patience St. Pim's voice suits Daisy) *Toad as Chet - (Toad and Chet are both small and have four letters in one name) *Gordon as Candy Person 3 - (Gordon and Candy Person 3 are both strong and proud) *Toby as Starchy - (Toby and Starchy are both wise and kind) *Henry as Cinnamon Bun - (Henry and Cinnamon Bun are both clumsy) *Smudger as Sir Slicer - (Smudger and Sir Slicer are both evil and have the word "er" at the end of their names) *Edward as Duke of Nuts - (Duke of Nuts' voice suits Edward) *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Death - (Silver Fish and Death are both evil) *Other Engines as Candy People *Troublesome Trucks as Cuties and Zombies *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as The Lich - (Cerberus and The Lich are both big, strong, evil, and scary) *BoCo as Candy Person 203 *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Fiona *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Cake *The Narrow Gauge Engines as Marshmellow Kids *Flora as Ice Cream Lady *Billy as Flambo *Duck as Choose Goose *Oliver as Jermaine *Hiro as Billy *Murdoch as Muscle Prince *Hector as Donny - (Hector and Donny are both gigantic) Gallery ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure13.png|Thomas as Finn the Human JamesGoesBuzz,Buzz6.png|James as Jake the Dog Emily.png.png|Emily as Princess Bubblegum Mavis9.png|Mavis as Marceline the Vampire Queen TenderEngines20.png|Diesel as Ice King TheBertieModel.png|Bertie as Gunter ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure32.png|Percy as BMO Madge (TTTE).png|Madge as Lumpy Space Princess ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1047.png|Lady as Flame Princess Molly the Yellow Engine (Thomas and Friends).png|Molly as Lady Rainicorn Spencer.png|Spencer as Martin Mertens Elizabeth (TTTE).png|Elizabeth as Betty Grof Farnsworth.jpg|Farnsworth as King of Ooo MainDiesel10Model.png|Diesel 10 as Hunson Abadeer PoorDuncanGetsSpooked42.png|Duncan as Earl of Lemongrab It'sDaisy(episode)4.png|Daisy as Patience St. Pim Escape62.png|Toad as Chet WrongRoad38.png|Gordon as Candy Person 3 HorridLorry61.png|Toby as Starchy 950DF41E-FCE2-4ED9-9911-251B225E47B0.jpeg|Henry as Cinnamon Bun Smudger.png|Smudger as Sir Slicer WrongRoad6.png|Edward as Duke of Nuts Porkysrailroad4.5.png|Silver Fish as Death CottonBeltSD40T's Trainz TTTE Remakes Part 11 - Tender Engines..png|Other Engines as Candy People More Troublesome Trucks.png|Troublesome Trucks as Cuties and Zombies Nightmare1.jpg|Cerberus as The Lich WrongRoad39.png|BoCo as Candy Person 203 Tillie-TheLittleEngineThatCould1991.png|Tillie as Fiona Georgia rollo and jeepers by hubfanlover678-da3a0vw.jpg|Georgia as Cake The Narrow Gauge Engines..png|The Narrow Gauge Engines as Marshmellow Kids MainFloraModel.png|Flora as Ice Cream Lady Billy the Silly Orange Engine.jpg|Billy as Flambo Duck the Great Western Engine.png|Duck as Choose Goose Oliver'sFind64.png|Oliver as Jermaine MainHiroCGI3.png|Hiro as Billy Murdoch.jpg|Murdoch as Muscle Prince Hector (TTTE).png|Hector as Donny (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Chase the Police Dog the HTF Fan 2017